love story of haruhi
by wata nee chan a
Summary: persahabatan haruhi,tamaki,dan otori sedang mengalami perselisihan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.  bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan haruhi?siapa yang benar-benar penting baginya?


**Love Story of haruhi,tamaki and otori**

**No flame...!**

**Pagi yang cerah biasa haruhi fujioka berada dirumah sedang makan sangat biasa saja namun makanannya menjadi luar biasa setelah mendengar suara seorang laki-laki setengah tua yang mengetuk pintu tetangganya lumayan tiba-tiba tersedak oleh nasi.**

**Uhuuuk...uhuuukkk...**

"**haruuuuhiiiiiiii..."panggil orang tadi.**

**Haruhi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat sekitarnya.**

**Tiba-tiba haruhi bengong melihat ayah otori-san yang sedang menayakan dimana haruhi ke tetangganya.**

"**paman,aku haruhi disini bukan dikamar itu.."ucap haruhi menjelaskannya.**

"**heee...maaf saya tidak tahu"ucap ayah otori-san ke tetangga haruhi.**

**Haruhi mengajak paman itu kekamarnya dan mempersilakan masuk**

"**paman,maaf tempat tinggalku sempit"ucap haruhi mengawali pembicaraan.**

"**ah tidak apa-apa,aku kesini hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting"**

"**Penting?apa itu?"**

"**begini..."**

"**...di umur kyouya yang masih muda ini aku sudah tua,aku ingin menyerahkan semua yang aku miliki mulai saat itu,aku ingin kamu bersama kyouya untuk meneruskan seluruh usahaku"**

"**maksud paman?"**

"**aku ingin mulai saat ini kamu menjadi pasangan kyouya,umm..mungkin aku ini egois tapi aku ingin perlahan-lahan mengembangkan perasaanmu dan kyouya"**

"**maksud paman?apa paman ingin aku kelak menjadi istri dari otori-san?"**

"**...ya itu maksudku,sudah lama aku menginginkan itu.."**

**BRAAK**

**Tiba-tiba pintu kamar apartemennya terbuka**

**Ayah haruhi datang dan langsung mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak pernah dipikirkan dulu**

"**YA,sudah lama aku tunggu kata-kata ini dari anda pak!"**

**GUBRAAAAAAK**

**Haruhi dan ayah otori-san BLANKdrop.(seperti komputer gitu..)**

"**maaf,aku masih ada urusan jadi harus segera pikirkan baik-baik,jika bersedia tolong temui aku"ucap ayah otori-san.**

**Ayah otori-san beranjak dari tempat haruhi dan berlalu dengan mobil mewahnya yang menyilaukan.**

**...**

**(Silau sekali,maklum mobil orang kaya)**

**Ayah haruhi mendekati haruhi dan memeluknya.**

"**haruhi,pikirkan dulu atau coba dulu terserah padamu saja"**

**Haruhi hanya diam dan tersenyum pertanda dirinya cuek.**

**Saat haruhi dipeluk ayahnya tamaki datang dan langsung berteriak seperti biasanya.**

"**haruuuuuuuuhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...ayah disini bukan disana!"teriaknya**

**Langsung saja sandal klompen milik ayah haruhi dilempar mengenai pas ke wajahnya.**

**PLLAAKKKKK..**

"**aduuuhhhh,haruhi tolong ayahmu ini!jangan diam saja"**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha...**

**Haruhi hanya tertawa seperti biasa.**

"**haruhi,aku bawakan fancy tuna kesukaanmu"**

"**woow senpai,terima kasih ya"ucap haruhi tersenyum manis**

**Tamaki yang senang melihat senyuman haruhi langsung memeluknya.**

**PLLAAAAKKKK...**

**Klompen ayahnya kembali mengenai wajahnya.**

"**aduuuhhh.."keluh tamaki**

"**jangan sentuh calon istri otori seenaknya ya?dasar kau ini...!"**

"**apa?calon istri kyouya?hahahahahahhaha..."ejek tamaki**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...**

"**senpai kenapa...?"tanya haruhi**

"**calon istri kyouya tidak mungkin kamu,haruhi!dia sangat menyukai gadis yang cantik dan..."**

**BLEETAAAAKKKKK**

**Lagi-lagi ayah haruhi memukulnya**

"**apa haruhi tidak cantik?kurang apa haruhi?sudah kau pulang saja daripada mengejek haruhi!"**

**Ayah haruhi marah dan menyeret tamaki keluar.**

"**dengar ya tamaki,jangan macam-macam dengan haruhi lagi karena ayah tuan muda otori datang kemari dan memintanya menikah dengan tuan muda otori"**

**BRAAK**

**ayah haruhi menutup pintu dan mengusir tamaki keluar.**

**Tamaki yang biasanya berontak dan menggedor-gedor pintu kini hanya diam mendengar ucapan ayah haruhi yang benar-benar marah.**

**Tamaki diam saja dan langsung pulang,seperti bukan tamaki yang biasanya.**

"**ayah kenapa mengusir senpai pulang?dia kan sudah membawakan fancy tuna?"**

"**kita makan saja dia kan sudah sering makan..."ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum**

"**haruhi,apa kamu akan pergi ketempat ayah tuan muda otori?"**

"**ummm,,,nyamm..mungkin,disana menyenangkan atau seperti neraka aku ingin mencoba"**

"**bagus haruhi,ayah akan mendukungmu!"**

"**kenapa ayah senang sekali?aku dan otori-san kan memang berteman apalagi kita satu club dulunya"**

"**hmmm iya benar juga"**

"**maafkan ayah sudah mengusir tamaki tadi"**

"**ayah..."**

"**tapi bagus juga usaha ayah soalnya dia kan biasanya bawa makanan untuk kita tapi dia makan sendiri...huhhhhmmm"**

**HAHAHAHAHA...tawa haruhi dan ayahnya.**

**###**

**Tamaki sudah beberapa hari tidak makan dan tidak mau bingung bagaimana mengurusnya neneknya menyadari sesuatu terjadi kyouya datang dan bersama haruhi.**

**Tamaki kaget sekali dengan kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba bersama.**

"**senpai...?"sapa haruhi**

"**kau ini kenapa tamaki?"tanya otori mendekatinya.**

**Wajahnya memerah ketika tangan haruhi menempel di keningnya**

"**senpai sakit ya?"**

"**ti..tidak...aku sehat-sehat saja"**

"**syukurlah kalau begitu.."haruhi tersenyum manis membuat tamaki semakin merah jika memandanginya.**

"**kalau begitu cepat makan ya,aku mau menemui ayahku dulu"ucap otori.**

"**oohh ya,hati-hati"**

"**senpai,aku juga pergi dulu ya?hari ini aku mau ke suatu tempat"haruhi hendak beranjak dari tempat -tiba tangan haruhi dipeganginya.**

"**hah,ada apa senpai?"tanya haruhi**

"**apa benar ayah otori datang ketempatmu?"**

**Haruhi mengangguk pertanda dia mengiyakannya.**

"**pergilah..."kata tamaki singkat**

"**baiklah,sampai jumpa senpai...aku pergi dulu ya..."**

**Haruhi beranjak pergi menghilang dari pandangan tamaki.**

**###**

**Haruhi menemui ayah otori-san.**

"**haruhi bagaimana jawabanmu?"**

"**ya aku akan berusaha,apapun hasilnya apa paman akan menerimanya?"**

"**ya,apapun hasilnya akan aku terima..."**

"**baiklah,mulai saat ini tolong beri tanda kalau kamu ingin bersama kyouya"**

"**ya aku akan berusaha..."**

**Pertemuan itu begitu singkat.**

**Hari itu aku kerumah otori-san bersama ayahnya.**

"**kyouya.."panggil ayahnya yang begitu keras namun terdengar pelan ketika dirumahnya yang begitu luas itu.**

"**yaa.."jawabnya seketika berhenti ketika melihat haruhi.**

"**haruhi..?"**

"**ya otori-san,hehehe..."senyum haruhi membuat orang bingung dengan maksud ia sebenarnya.**

"**ada apa ini ayah?kenapa bersama haruhi?"**

"**begini kyouya,aku ingin haruhi segera bertunangan denganmu"kata ayah otori-san membuatnya bingung.**

"**paman..?"**

"**ayah,apa maksudnya ini?"**

**Padahal haruhi hanya berpikir bahwa dia akan bersama-sama otori-san untuk belajar atau melakukan hal yang belum dia ketahui bukan berarti dia harus tunangan.**

**tapi haruhi sudah terlanjur mengiyakan jadi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.**

"**ajak haruhi memilih gaunnya ya?terserah kalian memilih yang seperti apa nanti ayah yang akan tanggung semuanya"**

"**tapi ayah.."**

**Otori-san memandangku seperti mau memakanku hidup-hidup.**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..**

"**haruhi,apa yang terjadi...?"**

**Haruhi hanya bisa menggarukkan kepalanya pertanda bingung.**

"**baiklah,kalu begitu kita turuti kata ayahku tadi"**

**Haaaahhhh,haruhi mulai khawatir dengan sikap otori-san yang menakutkan itu.**

"**maaf otori-san,aku..aku..."**

**Otori-san menarik tangan haruhi sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi dan membawanya pergi dengan mobil mewahnya.**

**Haruhi hanya diam saja tidak mengerti maksud ayah otori-san yang menawarkan dan tiba-tiba seperti ini jadinya.**

**Ckiiiitttt...**

**Mobil otori-san telah sampai di sebuah toko baju pernikahan dan tunangan.**

**Otori menggandeng haruhi secara paksa masuk ke dalam seperti sepasang kekasih yang hendak menikah.**

"**kau mau yang mana,haruhi sayang?"tanya otori yang memaksakan diri**

**Haruhi menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan kebelakang,tiba-tiba patung yang memajang gaun itu saling berjatuhan menimpa haruhi.**

**BRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAKKKKK...**

**Haruhi kesakitan kakinya tertimpa patung yang berat,ia tidak mampu berdiri namun tetap dengan gayanya yang cuek dia berusaha berdiri sendiri...**

**To be continue...**

**続けて****...**

**Catatan**** :**

**Bagi teman2 yang membaca dan mengomentari cerita anehku ini mohon yang positif2 aja ya?karena komentar kalian adalah masukan yang berharga buatku**

**Gomen,gomen...**

**Arigatoooo sudah baca ^_^**


End file.
